


E o vencedor é

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cigarettes, Ficlet, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Quando naquela manhã tinha ido no mesmo lugar por comprar os cigarros, sabia já que não ia acabar bem.Mas logo Hikaru tinha dito que só tinha medo, que estava seguro que não ia consegui-lo, e...E ele tinha sido obrigado a tentar, a demonstrar-lhe que estava errado, que não havia nada de que ter medo.





	E o vencedor é

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**E o vencedor è**

Kei olhava em volta com ar cauteloso, decidido a não dar nas vistas, e a obter o efeito contrario com a sua expressão culpada.

Esperava Daiki fora da tabacaria havia mais de dez minutos já, e perguntava-se o que tinha acontecido ao menor.

Quando naquela manhã tinha ido no mesmo lugar por comprar os cigarros, sabia já que não ia acabar bem.

No fundo, parecia em todos os sentidos que tivesse os seus dezassete anos, e não havia o risco que pessoa atribuísse-lhe mais.

Mas logo Hikaru tinha dito que só tinha medo, que estava seguro que não ia consegui-lo, e...

E ele tinha sido obrigado a tentar, a demonstrar-lhe que estava errado, que não havia nada de que ter medo.

Contudo, o tabaqueiro tinha recusado de vender-lhe os cigarros numa maneira mais que firme, a dizer-lhe com um veio de ironia de voltar após alguns anos.

Kei tinha ficado muito desconfiado, e tinha ido a queixar-se de Arioka, como estava no guião.

E, como estava no guião, Daiki tinha-o deixado descarregar um pouco, e logo tinha dito que ele ia tratar disso.

Kei tinha-o acompanhado até a tabacaria com ar pouco convencido, a dizer-lhe que ele era ainda mais jovem e que seguro nem a ele iam vender os cigarros, mas Arioka tinha insistido para tentar o mesmo, e Inoo tinha decidido de deixa-lo fazer.

Estava a começar a pensar em que justificação teria inventado com Hikaru para no ter conseguido comprar os cigarros, quando Daiki saiu com um sorriso da tabacaria e meteu-lhe um maço na mão.

“Como... como diabo fizeste?” perguntou-lhe Kei, os olhos esbugalhados numa expressão entre o choque e a sensação de derrota pelo feito que Daiki tinha conseguido onde ele tinha falhado.

“Oh, só jurei que estavam para a minha mãe. E ele não fez muitos problemas.” explicou o menor, a encolher os ombros. “Se queres podes dizer a Hikaru-kun que venderam-os a ti, não importa.” acrescentou, com um sorriso.

Inoo ficou uns momentos parado no passeio, com o maço de cigarros na mão.

E por fim encolheu os ombros e encaminhou-se para os dormitórios, com o menor que seguia-o.

“Bem, no fundo não importa. Não é que conseguiste compra-las porque pareces maior, só é que mentiste.” disse, como a querer menosprezar Arioka.

E Daiki foi prestes a dizer algo, mas por fim pareceu decidir de esquecê-lo.

Voltaram juntos aos dormitórios, e Kei não disse nem uma palavra por todo o caminho.

Tinha que admiti-lo, Daiki tinha sido mais engenhoso dele. Por uma vez.

Além, o que no fundo importava mesmo, era poder-se presentar na cara de Hikaru com uma expressão de vitoria.

Não importava como tivesse chegado lá.


End file.
